Shin
For other uses, see Supreme Kai (disambiguation). の |RomName = Shin Higashi no Kaiōshin |AniName = East Supreme Kai Supreme Kai |MangaName = Kaioshin |AltName = East Supreme Kai East Kaioshin Kaioshin Kaioshin of the 7th Universe Universe 7 Supreme Kai Neptune |FirstApp = Manga: "The Mysterious Duo" Anime: "Big Trouble, Little Trunks" |Appears in = |Race = Shinjin |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Address = Sacred World of the Kai |Occupation = Supreme Kai |Gender = Male |FamConnect = Future Shin (alternate timeline counterpart) Former Supreme Kai/Old Kai (ancestor) Kibito (attendant/bodyguard/fusee) Grand Supreme Kai (former boss) North Supreme Kai (fellow Supreme Kai) South Supreme Kai (fellow Supreme Kai) West Supreme Kai (fellow Supreme Kai) Chronoa (fellow Supreme Kai) Grand Kai (subject) North Kai (subject) South Kai (subject) West Kai (subject) East Kai (subject) Zen-Oh (superior) Future Zen-Oh (superior) Great Priest (superior) Beerus (life linked) Whis (casual attendant) }} the の |''Higashi no Kaiōshin''|lit. "The East's Divine King of the Worlds"}}, primarily known just as |''Kaiōshin''|lit. "World King God"}}, is the ruler of the eastern area of both the living and the other worlds in the universe and the Supreme Kai of Universe 7. Appearance Shin is short, purple-skinned (pink in the colored manga) with a white mohawk, and dressed in a posh Kai outfit. Personality Shin's attitude changes as the Majin Buu Saga presses forward. When he is first introduced, he squints his eyes at Goku and smiles in a manner that makes him seem mysterious and powerful. Just as what a supreme leader of the universe should be, he is calm and thinks rationally at critical moments. Later on, his constant surprise at the Saiyans power and his dependence on others to protect the universe against Majin Buu make him seem more fearful and innocent, most likely due to his previous inability to combat those kind of powerful beings himself. Although he knows a good amount of information about the universe (such as Potara Fusion), he was completely unaware of Zen-Oh and who he was, as in the tournament, he asked his ancestor who he was, for which he got slapped in the head and was informed who Zen-Oh was, demonstrating his lack of full training since the elimination of the other Supreme Kais. He also held some disgust for perversion, as when Goku offered dirty magazines to Old Kai in exchange for unlocking Gohan's power, Shin tells Goku that such an offer was inappropriate, only to be extremely shocked and disgusted when he learns that Old Kai actually uses his omniscient vision to see girls playing volleyball on the beach, yelling "You call yourself a Kai?!" In the manga, after Shin was tending to the mortally wounded Gowasu, he sees Goku Black and condemns him for engaging in behavior unbecoming of a Supreme Kai. He has a strained relationship with Beerus as he rarely gets along with him though he tolerates his occasional rough and rude behavior towards him. Their relationship is further strained after the Great Priest announced the stipulations for the Tournament of Power, accusing Beerus of slacking off instead of doing his job. Biography Background Prior to becoming a Supreme Kai, Shin had been an apprentice to the old Supreme Kai, he eventually become a full-fledged Supreme Kai."Son Goku's Evolution" Enjoying a peaceful life on the Sacred World of the Kais with his fellow Supreme Kais, Shin was unaware until too late that he and the other Supreme Kais had been targeted and marked for death by the ruthless wizard Bibidi, who was determined to wipe them out by unleashing his fearsome monster, Majin Buu, on all of them. After hearing that North and West Supreme Kais had been killed by Kid Buu, Shin and Grand Supreme Kai prepared to face off against the buffed-up monster (Kid Buu who had absorbed Southern Supreme Kai and transformed into what Old Kai later called the huge Buu, or in the games and by TV known as Super Buu). While "Kid Buu" was after Shin, Grand Supreme Kai intervened, but was absorbed by Huge Buu. But Huge Buu turned into an obese, childlike monster, and to his relief, Shin was spared by Majin Buu, whose evil had been reduced thanks to Grand Supreme Kai's good nature. To avenge his friends, Shin eventually caught Bibidi off guard and destroyed the evil wizard while Majin Buu was locked up in a ball. Shin then hid the ball deep under the surface of Planet Earth, fearing that he would be powerless to stop Majin Buu himself. Shin then returned to the Sacred World of the Kais, aided by a new bodyguard, Kibito, to carry on with his life of peace. Due to the deaths of the other four Supreme Kais, Shin became known simply as the Supreme Kai. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Majin Buu Saga Many eons later, Shin and Kibito traveled to Earth to find the help of Earth's greatest heroes, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta, for he had learned that Babidi (the clone of Bibidi) was planning to release Majin Buu from a Sealed Ball. Babidi had sent two of his possessed human henchmen, Yamu and Spopovich, to start gathering energy for Majin Buu, and the pair did so starting with the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Shin paralyzed Gohan, and after Yamu and Spopovich succeeded in stealing Gohan's energy, Shin explains he paralyzed Gohan so they could get the energy so he could follow them. They proceeded to head back to Babidi's spaceship, with Shin and some of the Z-Fighters following them. When they arrived, Shin was shocked to see that Babidi had already enlisted the aid of the the Demon King, Dabura. Much to Shin's horror, Dabura had easily discovered the Kais' and the Z Fighters' hiding grounds, and proceeded to attack everyone, killing Kibito in the process and turning Piccolo and Krillin to stone with his spit. Shin eventually entered Babidi's ship along with the three Saiyans to go through multiple stage battles in order to reach the heart of Babidi's ship where the dormant Majin Buu would be found. Shin warned everyone that Babidi's minions were considered as the strongest fighters in the universe, and it was recommended that each of them should fight together. However, Shin was often left in disbelief by how easily the Saiyans defeated these would-be strongest fighters with ease and by themselves (with the likes of Vegeta defeating Pui Pui and Goku defeating Yakon). When it came time for Gohan to fight, his opponent was Dabura and Gohan was able to hold his own. After Vegeta expressed his outrage to Gohan's poor fighting, saying he should have beaten him by then, Dabura mysteriously decided to withdraw from his battle with Gohan. Dabura stated that he has discovered the perfect warrior to handle them all at once, which is a revelation that baffles Shin, believing that Babidi does not have anyone more powerful than Dabura. After a heated argument with Vegeta (who threatened to destroy the ship with the risk of awakening Majin Buu), Shin was quick to realize that Vegeta is the warrior that Dabura spoke of, and his fears came to light when Babidi had possessed Vegeta, turning him into Majin Vegeta. Babidi transports them all back to the World Martial Arts Tournament, and Majin Vegeta begins to kill many civilians (and almost his own wife, Bulma) with a couple of Big Bang Attacks. When it became clear that Majin Vegeta will proceed to kill unless Goku accepts his challenge to the finish, Goku is forced to accept the challenge provided that they are transported by Babidi to an area with no civilians present. Shin had forbid this to happen as the energy loss resulting from a battle between the two will result in Majin Buu's resurrection. Shin attempted to prevent Goku from fighting, but shockingly, Goku threatens to destroy Shin if he gets in the way. Seeing that Goku and Vegeta are far too powerful to stop, Shin had no choice but let the battle transpire. After Babidi fulfills Goku's request to be transported to a deserted area, Shin accompanied by Gohan, managed to reach the heart of Babidi's ship where the cocoon of Majin Buu is located. Shin and Gohan are greeted by Babidi and Dabura who are trying to prevent any interruption of Majin Buu's return. As Shin and Gohan prepare their assault, Majin Buu had already reached full power as a result of Goku and Majin Vegeta fighting as Super Saiyan 2s, giving Majin Buu a massive boost in power. Despite Gohan's best efforts in stopping Majin Buu's revival with Kamehameha waves, it was not enough and Majin Buu had returned. Shin and Gohan witnessed in horror as Majin Buu easily overwhelmed Demon King Dabura in battle (with Majin Buu angered after being badly criticized by Dabura as an "idiot and a waste" due to Majin Buu's childlike attitude) and Babidi takes temporary control of Majin Buu by threatening to seal him up in the very same ball just like his father did eons before. Babidi ordered his new "pet" to kill Shin and Gohan. Shin and Gohan were far outmatched by Majin Buu's fighting abilities. Majin Buu had severely and almost fatally injured the Shin in battle and had nearly killed Gohan by attempting to blast him into outer-space. With the little strength he had left, Shin nullified Buu's attack over Gohan thus saving Gohan's life. Buu was later confronted by Majin Vegeta who had already rendered Goku unconscious during their battle. Majin Vegeta challenged Buu to the death to not only redeem himself for the suffering he has caused before but to also avenge Gohan, believing that he is dead because he can no longer feel his presence. Majin Vegeta could not stop Majin Buu despite utilizing a self-explosion technique to finish Buu. Shin had survived his ordeal with Buu once again, but was still badly injured and weak. While trying to find Gohan, Shin had collapsed and lost consciousness. Fortunately, Kibito (who was resurrected by Shenron via Bulma's wish to restore the lives of the good people killed within that day) found Shin and healed him. Then, the two found and healed Gohan, and teleport him to the World of the Kais. There, they would have him unlock the legendary Z Sword, and try and use it to help him defeat Majin Buu once and for all. During Gohan's training, Goku, whose time on Earth had ended (he was dead, due to sacrificing himself to stop Cell seven years earlier) arrived on the World of the Kais. After Gohan had mastered the handling of the unbelievably heavy Z Sword, Shin thought that a proper demonstration of the sword's power was in order. He materialized a block of Katchin, the hardest known metal in the universe for Gohan to cut through with the Z Sword. However the Z Sword was broken from the demonstration (with Goku throwing it at Gohan to slice with the sword) which caused the release of Old Kai, who was an ancestor of Shin. Shin, along with Goku and Kibito, witnessed the elder Kai train Gohan personally, awakening Gohan's hidden sleeping powers (as this is apparently a technique that the Elder Kai's enemies had feared). During this time, everyone could sense that Majin Buu had transformed into Super Buu and had exterminated the planet's populace with Genocide Blast (Human Extinction Attack). When Gotenks (the fusion of Goten and Trunks via the Fusion Dance) could not stop Super Buu, Gohan returned to Earth and was able to best Super Buu in battle, until being absorbed. Old Kai had revealed that the Potara Earrings can perform fusion between two beings with one person wearing just one earring on the left ear and the other person wears one earring on the right. Shin and Kibito tested Elder Kai's revelations (and were oblivious to the fact that the fusion was permanent until it was too late) and became Kibito Kai. Although Kibito Kai was much stronger than Shin, his power was still insufficient to defeat Majin Buu. After becoming aware of the permanent fusion, Goku (resurrected by Old Kai's life-force) returned to Earth to attempt to fuse with his son Gohan, who was being outclassed by the much more powerful Super Buu (who had already absorbed Piccolo and Gotenks). Shin's personality was dominant in Kibito Kai, with no notable traces of Kibito. Kibito Kai's later roles no longer required direct battle against villains, only interference on Goku's behalf with the use of his Instantaneous Movement technique. ''Dragon Ball Super'' God of Destruction Beerus Saga In manga chapter "Battle of Gods", Kibito Kai gathered the Namekian Dragon Balls to get them out of Champa's grasp, only to find that they were not what he was looking for. Kibito Kai then used their Dragon Balls to wish himself back into Shin and Kibito. As a result, Shin is no longer permanently fused with Kibito. Universe 6 Saga In the anime, sometime after the battle with Golden Frieza, Kibito Kai goes to Namek to request to use their Dragon Balls so they could defuse into Shin and Kibito because he thinks it feels weird. Shin, along with Kibito and Old Kai, attends the tournament between Beerus' and Champa's teams on the Nameless Planet. When Goku and the rest of the gang arrives, Shin greets Goku. When he tries to explain to Goku why he and Kibito are split, Goku quickly rushes to Fuwa and his attendant. When Zen-Oh appears at the end of the tournament, he can be heard inquiring who the childlike figure is to Old Kai who smacks him for his gross misunderstanding. He then joins all other gods in bowing at Zen-Oh's feet. "Future" Trunks Saga In the manga version of Super, Shin and Kibito pay a visit to Universe 10, where Zamasu and Kibito engage in a sparring match. Shin is shocked and impressed at Zamasu's fighting prowess, witnessing him effortlessly countering every move Kibito makes. After the match, Zamasu praises Shin for his defeat of Majin Buu, but Shin gives the credit to Goku and everyone on Earth, and Zamasu asks who Goku is. Upon hearing that Goku is a Saiyan, Zamasu's comments about him being a "mere mortal" who gained power transcending to the level of God and that unnecessary existences should be eliminated flustered Shin slightly, but he dismisses it as he and Kibito return to their own universe. Shin, along with Old Kai and Kibito, is shocked when he hears Zen-Oh has requested Goku's presence. Upon Goku's and Whis's urging, he takes the two of them to Zen-Oh's Palace, where he and Whis greet the Great Priest with a bow. After being teleported to Zen-Oh's throne, Shin gets on his knees and bows in respect. When Zen-Oh requests that Goku be his friend, Shin quickly responds for Goku in the affirmative, to which he is silenced by Zen-Oh. He is as equally surprised as Whis and Zen-Oh's attendants upon Goku's nickname of "Zen-chan", and is so distressed Goku has to literally carry him out of the palace. He then teleports himself, Goku, and Whis back to the Sacred World of the Kai, where he panics upon hearing that Goku did not think about what friend to bring for Zen-Oh before promising him one. Shin later accompanies Goku, Beerus and Whis to Universe 10, learning of Zamasu's plan to kill Gowasu. Upon checking to see that Gowasu has not been threatened, they leave, but actually watch a projected view of them. They eventually witness Zamasu kill Gowasu, and after Whis used Temporal Do-Over to undo his death, the Universe 7 group save Gowasu and confront Zamasu. Shin explains Zamasu's plans to a shocked Gowasu. Cornered, Zamasu tries to attack, but he is intercepted and destroyed instantaneously by Beerus. He accompanies Gowasu to the Universe 7 future after being notified in what Goku Black/Present Zamasu did to the alternate timeline in a confrontation with the two versions of Zamasu in their immoral actions. When Goku questioned about Whis in the future and why is he present, he informed Goku that Whis as an angel cannot help anyone in the alternate timeline with Future Beerus being dead and also said that Gowasu was insistent on him coming along and never gave him a full explanation as to why his presence was needed. When asked to return to the present both of the Kai's declined saying they would like to see the fight through to the end. As he and Gowasu watch the battle unfold, they see that Fused Zamasu is unable to properly regenerate the right side of his body from the damage done by Goku's God Kamehameha, and asks Gowasu why this is the case. Gowasu explains that the two Zamasu's bodies and souls are interfering, and that the gaps in power and abilities each Zamasu has is interfering with their separate abilities in the state of being a mortal and immortal. Along with this, he mentions that his new form is a demonstration of his mental instability because of the similarities gods have with mortals and why mortals would have the same bodies as gods. As Fused Zamasu is still in pain from the damage he received from Goku, he suggests to Goku and Vegeta to take his Potara earrings to transform into Vegito once again in combat and overpower Fused Zamasu, to which Goku agrees whole heartedly, and Vegeta eventually accepts with bitterness. Though Vegito revert back to Goku and Vegata due to Potara's limited use by non-Supreme Kais, as Future Trunks engage Fused Zamasu, Shin and Gowasu helps the remaining humanity to transfer their powers to Trunks to finish Fused Zamasu with his Final Hope Slash. Unfortunately when Fused Zamasu's physical body is destroyed but infecting entire time and space on both alternate future and main present universes by spreading his essences, Gowasu realize of his apprentice's final Zero Mortal Plan is become part of reality in the form of "justice and order", which neutralizes Ki energy against the Ki of mortals who oppose his rule. As Infinite Zamasu kills all humanity in alternate future, and about to invade the main present, Gowasu and Shin can only save Bulma, Future Mai, Future Trunks, Vegeta and Goku with their strong Ki barriers. Thought there is no hope left, Goku manages to use a button Zen-Oh gave to him to summon Future Zen-Oh, at the cost of sacrificing Future Trunks' universe to kill Fused Zamasu for good, with Gowasu and Shin escaping with the Time Ring first, while Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, and the sole survivors of the alternate future multiverse, Future Mai and Future Trunks escapes with the Time Machine, and manage to get back to the main present universe. Universe Survival Saga Shin, alongside Beerus, Whis, Old Kai and Kibito attends the Zen Exhibition Match. During the 40 hour preparation for the Tournament of Power, Shin visits other planets in order to find strong warriors for the Tournament, however he is unsuccessful. During the Tournament of Power, Shin is concerned about his fighters. Wondering if they can win the Tournament. He is shown to be bothered about the fact that Krillin was knocked out because he let his guard down, however he hides it by claiming he is not bothered at all and "reassures" Krillin that he did his best. Power ;Manga and Anime Shin has very few fighting scenes, and, as a result, his exact power is not clearly demonstrated. It is also known that he is more powerful than his servant Kibito. Piccolo, at the time of the 25th World Tournament, also states that his power is dimensions away from Shin's. The closest clear example of his power is that he is was much more powerful than Frieza (before his temporary resurrection), due to his statement of all the Supreme Kais being able to defeat Frieza in one blow even if it never happened, but today their power is lower than Frieza. However, he is no match against Buu. During his brief fight against Buu, his attacks were able to stagger the monster, but not able to cause any real damage, apart from a full power blast being able to blow a hole clean through Buu, although this barely phased the Majin, as he got right back up as if nothing happened. While proud of his status as a Supreme Kai, this led him to be oblivious to the potential power of mortals. To which, he was amazed at the powers of Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan. He is also scared of Dabura and Yakon's respective power even prior to them becoming enslaved and enhanced by Babidi's magic. He is noted to be the weakest of all the Supreme Kais from Universe 7. In the manga version of the "Future" Trunks Saga, Shin engages in a fight with Future Zamasu, and manages to hold his own against him until Goku and Vegeta return to the future - though at that point Shin is completely at Future Zamasu's mercy. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks The Daizenshuu 7 guidebook goes further and states that Shin possesses strength "far superior to the Super Namekian Piccolo". Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Kiai' – A form of invisible ''ki blast fired from the palm. Shin's version takes the form of a gust of wind powerful enough to stop Majin Buu's advances toward him (Majin Buu then sends a more powerful Kiai blast back at him, sending him flying). Supreme Kai's technique is called in the ''Budokai'' series and Dragon Ball Heroes, where it appears as a light blue blast that can stun the opponent. *'Kai Kai' – Shin is shown able to use this technique to such extent, he was able to easily bring himself along with Goku and Whis to the Zen-Oh's Palace. *'Invisible Eye Blast' – The ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. *'Energy's Last' – A large and powerful violet ball of energy that Shin charges until it explodes into an energy wave. Shin uses it in his last attempt to stop Majin Buu. It was able to push Buu back and blast a gaping hole in his stomach. This ability is shown only in the anime. *'Restoration Power' – As a Supreme Kai apprentice Shin possessed the ability to heal others, however he lost this upon becoming a Supreme Kai. *'Circular Disengagement' – Shin swings his arms around in circles. This multiple hits attack is used in the ''Butōden'' series, and is also known as Kienjin. *'Crazed Assault' – Shin unleashes a load of crazy punches. This multiple punches attack is used in the Butōden series, being also called "Punch Rush" in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3. *'Noble Throw' – A multiple hits kick technique used in the Butōden series (named Quad Kick or Quadruple God Kick), as well as in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. *'Energy Rain' – The name of the Renzoku Energy Dan technique he uses in the Butōden series and Budokai 2. *'Shockwave' – In the Butōden series, Shin's Shockwave is a ground shave energy blade. He throws this ki blast down at the ground, and it runs along toward the opponent. It is called Energy Zan in Super Butōden 3. *'Ki Thrust' – Shin forms a large energy sphere on his finger, and then he lets it go at the opponent. It is one of his super attacks in Super Butōden 3. *'Energy Push' – An energy ball fired from one hand. It is one of his super attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. *'Renzoku Energy Distortion' – Shin fires five energy spheres in five different directions. It is one of his super attacks in Ultimate Battle 22. *'Holiness Break' – A rush attack used in Budokai 2. *'Majestic Rush' – A rush attack finished with a Kiai. Used in Budokai 2. *'Crazy Rush' – Shin's rush attack in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. Shin rushes at his opponent and knocks them in the air, then he proceeds to kick them around and knocks them down with a final upside down kick. *'Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou' – Shin's ultimate attack in the Butōden series and the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Shin gathers blue sparkling energy in his hands and releases a very powerful, pulsating blast. *'Magic Materialization' – Shin demonstrated this ability by summoning a giant cube of Katchin, the strongest known metal in the universe, for Gohan to practice the Z sword on (technique called Supernatural Abilities in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3). *'Telekinesis' – Shin uses this technique during the match between Kibito and Gohan. It is powerful enough to hold down Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Called Stun Blast or Immobilizator in the Butōden series, and Shockwave in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. **'Meteo Telekinesis' – Shin's meteor attack in Ultimate Battle 22. He uses his telekinesis to control and attack his opponent. Also used by Master Roshi. *'Afterimage Strike' – One of Shin's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Energy Shield' - He is seen using this ability with Gowasu in order to protect Bulma, Future Mai and the Time Machine from being destroyed by the bodiless Zamasu. *'Mind Reading' – The ability to read others minds and hear their thoughts. Shin used this technique to read Piccolo's thoughts while they were facing each other in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. *'Healing' - As a Kai, Shin possesses the ability to rejuvenate anyone and restore them to full health instantly, even if they are on the brink of death. *'Life Transfusion' – Shin is capable of exchanging his life energy himself (while a living being) to a dead person, resurrecting the latter and killing the "donator". He claims that he will use this power to resurrect Goku in Old Kai's place, however his ancestor declines, saying Supreme Kai is young and so Old Kai will give up his life instead. *'Life Link' - According to Whis, Shin's and Beerus' lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Shin and Beerus represent. Fusions Kibito Kai Kibito Kai is the fusion taken on by Shin after using the Potara Earrings to fuse with Kibito. Since Kibito is not featured in the video games Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Shin transforms into Kibito Kai by powering up. While their Potara Fusion was initially viewed as a permanent fusion like Old Kai (as Kibito Kai remains fused in Dragon Ball GT), in Dragon Ball Super, Kibito Kai uses the Namekian Dragon Balls to undo the fusion, causing Shin and Kibito to defuse. Video game appearances Shin is a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (unlocked by beating him with Goku in Dragon World), Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (unlocked by talking to him with Gohan), Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle and Dragon Ball Fusions; a Potara Earring Fusion with Kibito can be unlocked by wishing the Capsule from Shenron in the ''Budokai'' series. He is a playable character as both Shin and Kibito Kai in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Shin is also a fighter in arcade games like Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle. He appears as an unplayable character in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. He also appears in, and is an assist character in Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha 2 - Ossu Omee Gokū Tenkaichi Budōkai and Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden. ;What-if stories In the What-If Saga "Destined Rivals" in Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Shin faces Piccolo during the 25th World Tournament, but Piccolo actually manages to defeat Shin, soon reacting with horror at what he had just done when he learns that Shin is actually the Supreme Kai. Shin is unconcerned however and decides to recruit Piccolo in trying to halt Majin Buu's resurrection at the hands of Babidi. However, he and Piccolo end up ambushed shortly upon arrival at Babidi's hideout by Babidi's right-hand man Dabura. Shin is gravely injured, while Piccolo is turned to stone by Dabura. After Goku and Vegeta effortlessly defeat Dabura and destroy Babidi's spaceship with Babidi and Majin Buu inside it, Shin expresses shock at this turn of events, with Piccolo, restored to his regular form, explaining to Goku and Vegeta what had occurred. Goku apologizes to Shin and, as thanks for stopping Buu before he could be awakened, Shin lets Vegeta and Goku resume their ultimate showdown on the Sacred World of the Kais. Voice actors *Japanese: Yūji Mitsuya (Most appearances), Shinichirō Ōta (Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super) *Ocean Group Dub: Michael Dobson *FUNimation dub: Kent Williams *Bang Zoom! dub: David Vincent *Latin American dub: Genaro Vásquez *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Francisco Brêtas *Portuguese dub: Joaquim Monchique (DBZ), Quimbé (Dragon Ball Super) *French Dub: Brigitte Lecordier *Catalan Dub: Aleix Estadella *Hungarian Dub: Pál Sztarenki *Italian Dub: Giorgio Bonino Battles ;Pre-Dragon Ball Z *Shin vs. Kid Buu (South Supreme Kai absorbed) ;Dragon Ball Z *Shin and Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Majin Buu ;Dragon Ball Super *Shin vs. Future Zamasu (manga only) Trivia *Shin's name is derived from "Kaio'shin'". Gallery See also *Supreme Kai (Collectibles) References Site Navigation es:Kaio-shin del Este pt-br:Supremo Senhor Kaioh ca:Kaioshin de l'Est it:Kaiohshin il Superiore Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Shinjin Category:Males